


Euphoria

by serendjpity



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairies, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, techinally?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendjpity/pseuds/serendjpity
Summary: Euphoria: a state of intense happiness





	Euphoria

Jaehwan played with his fingers, cracked all of his knuckles, and anything else he could crack. He was anxious, but forced himself to lean back against the stem of the flower he was sitting under. The shade it brought was cool. Standing at only five inches, barely the size of a pencil, he could stand under almost anything and protect himself from the harsh sun rays.

Wonsik was supposed to meet him when the sun was at its highest, Jaehwan thinks humans refer to it as noon. However, the sun is continuing its travels in the sky, and he was still all alone. He tried to stop the feelings of despair and worrying from filling his brain by looking at the nature surrounding him.

At least the flowers looked nice. He did a good job in the spring making sure the flowers were healthy. If he was to be alone, at least he was surrounded by bright reds, yellows, and greens. It smelt like home, his village which was so far away. He liked summer, it was a bit too hot though. He’s a nature faerie for spring. He’s built to handle warm weather, but not like the summer’s heat. 

He waited a couple more moments until he heard a faint voice calling his name. He quickly flew up from beneath the flower and saw the back of light blue wings and black hair. A smile found its way onto his face as he rushed to see if he could scare the other faerie. He wrapped his arms around Wonsik’s waist and felt him jump slightly. 

He pulled off the other’s waist, giggling as Wonsik put his hand over his heart to make sure it was still beating. “Gods, you scared me. Maybe I shouldn’t have come.” There was no real bite to his threat, and he held out his hand for Jaehwan to grab as he flew them to a flower to sit under. Not only was the sun strong, but Wonsik was a winter faerie. He doesn’t like the sun, and certainly hated the heat. 

They can only meet in Autumn and Summer; Jaehwan works all spring to keep the flowers and bees alive, and Wonsik works all winter to make sure the snowflakes that fall are all unique.

“I brought you a gift from Winter,” he said, a shy smile on his face. Jaehwan had never been the biggest fan of winter. It was cold, he slid on ice way too often whenever he tried to stand on his feet outside, and the season always took Wonsik away from him. Every winter, Jaehwan’s heart froze with the rain. All his work of saving flowers dies as the snow piles on top of the pale green grass. The other faerie loved the winter. It meant a lot to him, so Jaehwan was immediately intrigued. 

Wonsik held his hands together and began focusing on his magic. A tiny blue light shone out from the spaces of his hands. His eyes closed as the light got brighter until Jaehwan too had to close his eyes. When all he saw was the normal darkness of his eyelids, he reopened his eyes. 

In front of him sat Wonsik, proudly smiling at a snowflake floating in his hands. “It’s magic,” Wonsik announced, as if they themselves weren’t. “so it can never break, and it will never melt. Not even in the hot summer sun.” He held his hands out so Jaehwan could take the snowflake. 

It hurt to hold since it was so cold, and it felt as if his fingers were turning as blue as the other Faerie’s wings. When he checked however, all of his fingers were the correct color. The temperature was a bit unexpected to Jaehwan; he figured if it couldn’t melt, it would be room temperature. But in the hot sun, the chilly snowflake was much appreciated. He would be willing to turn completely blue and frostbitten just to be able to hold the gift.

“Thank you,” Jaehwan almost whispered, his eyes tracing the unique pattern of the snowflake. 

The middle was a hexagon, and at each corner the snowflake branched out. All the branches were connected by another piece of the snowflake, and on the ends were tree-like figures. He wrapped his arms around it and held it close to his chest. The snowflake was just slightly bigger than his chest.

Jaehwan looked back up at Wonsik, feeling warm from happiness from his stomach to his toes, even though he was holding the snowflake. “When I was working,” Wonsik started, looking down at the snowflake held against Jaehwan’s chest, “I saw this fall and thought it was the prettiest snowflake. And the end has like- trees?” Wonsik giggled, embarrassed that he couldn’t explain, and pointed at the end of the snowflake. “And you work in spring and love flowers and trees, so I, got this, uh, yeah.”

Wonsik—ever the romantic—struggled with his words a bit. He put his head onto Jaehwan’s shoulder to cover his quickly reddening face. Even stumbling over words, Jaehwan’s wings began to flutter from the emotions running in his mind. His heart began fluttering along with his wings. 

He unwrapped one of his arms from the snowflake to put on Wonsik’s face so he could use it to pick his head up. “I love it,” he said, watching Wonsik’s face go back to its normal color and a smile spread across his face. 

“I wish I had known you were getting me something though,” his voice seemed almost regretful, “I would’ve gotten you something.” 

Wonsik grabbed the hand on his chin and held it in his own. “You liking it is more than enough. Better than any gift you could’ve gotten me.” Wonsik’s smile was bright and shining like the sun. 

Had his wings not been blue, Jaehwan wouldn’t be able to believe that there was a winter Faerie sitting on his right.

Jaehwan had trouble believing what Wonsik had said. Of course having somebody like what you get them is a great feeling, and even if Wonsik hadn’t wanted anything, he deserved something. As he searched his mind for something, anything he could get, an idea popped in his head. “Wonsik wait, I do have something for you,” he confessed happily.

Wonsik’s brows furrowed, but he seemed curious. 

“Okay. You need to close your eyes, no peeking.”

Wonsik followed his requests, eyes shut tight. Jaehwan’s hand rested on the nape of Wonsik’s neck, and he couldn’t miss the way Wonsik’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion again. 

He moved slowly, anxiety filling his stomach. Humans say that butterflies are flying around in their stomachs, but butterflies are too big to fit in Jaehwan’s stomach. 

He closed his eyes to match Wonsik and pressed their lips together. It was awkward, and Wonsik seemed to get suprised by the feeling so he pulled away. 

A bright red color flushed Jaehwan’s cheeks as he looked up, down, to the left, anywhere but at Wonsik. And, oh no, Maybe he hadn't wanted that? Had Jaehwan been misreading the signs? Did he just completely ruin everything with a kiss? Jaehwan thought they were on a date, but did Wonsik believe that they were just hanging out as friends? His face felt hot and he could immediately tell it wasn’t from the summer sun.

There was silence as they both think about what had happened. Jaehwan was about to fly away, tears building in his eyes, but Wonsik takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly before he could. 

Jaehwan turns to see loving eyes admiring him. “You know, I think your gift is a lot better than mine.” With that said, emotions hit Jaehwan hard enough to almost make him fall backwards. Relief, being the biggest one. His stomach had calmed, and now totally understood the human phrase about butterflies. The only thing he didn’t understand was why humans would associate such a beautiful animal with such a horrible feeling. 

Happiness flooded his system next. Wonsik had felt the same about him, and he hadn’t changed their friendship for the worse. His body was screaming at him to do something, so he pulled Wonsik into a tight hug, his wings fluttering uncontrollably. As they hugged, Wonsik’s wings had also began to flutter until their butts had lifted slightly off the ground.

They flew above the flower petals, not caring where their wings took them, as long as they were in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
